A Ryber Baby
by JBBTRR5ROCKS
Summary: This is when Amber goes into labor, then events leading up to the finale. Takes place in season 6. DISCLAIMER I do not own parenthood or any thing or one from parenthood just the idea of the re chapters to come. PLEASE REVIEW ! I love feed back
1. Chapter 1

It's the middle of the night around one in the morning. Amber is trying to sleep but can't get comfortable. Then she gets a sharp pain. it hurts worse than she's ever felt even more than when she cracked her ribs. She comes to the conclusion that she's in labor. The first thing she does is call her mother.

- Amber poping up on the caller ID. She answers it.

Amber: Mom it's time.

Sarah: it's OK I'm on my way.

Amber: I'm so scared

Sarah: I know I'll be right there.

Amber gets dressed as she waits for her

mom to get to her apartment. Luckily she doesn't have to wait long. Within 10 minutes she's there. Amber grabs her over night bag.

They get to the hospital in no time. "I'm Amber Holt and I'm in labor." Amber said between breaths. "OK well get you a room".

They got her a wheel chair and rolled her to a room. " I'm going to go call Drew" said Sarah when amber's first contraction since getting there was over. "OK".

Drew was up late studying for an econ test when he gets a phone call it's his mom. Why is his mom calling at one in the morning. He picks it up.

Drew: Hello mom is everything alright it's one in the morning.

Sarah : Amber is in labor.

Drew: What hospital room is she in

Sarah: She in room 501.

Drew: OK I'm coming I'll be there soon.

Drew arrives 30 minutes later. At about 5 am they give Amber an epidural. Amber sleeps for the next 5 hours then the nurse come in an tells her she's at 9 centimeters and it won't be long before she will be welcoming her new baby into the world. With in 20 minutes the nurse was back. "Hey Amber are you ready to become a mommy" Amber nods though she's scared. "OK on the next contraction I need you to push. Amber pushed while holding Drew's hand on one side and her mom's hand on the other. After 15 minutes of pushing the baby's out in the world. "Ms. Holt would you like to meet your son". "It's a boy, oh yes I'd love to". The nurse handed the baby boy in a blue blanket over to his mom. "Hey little guy I'm your mommy. I love you so much" said amber talking in a sothing baby voice. "We're going to take him and get him cleaned, checked, weighed, and measured. You get some rest or if you need to call people you can do so". The nurse walk out with the baby in her arms. Amber decided that it was best if she called Ryan.

Ryan was sitting at his house when the phone rings and he answers it seeing that it's Amber. "Hey Amber what's up"? "You have a son. We have a little boy I just sent you a picture that Drew took right after he was born". Replied Amber. "I'm a dad. Oh my gosh this is incredible. I've been of my pills for 6 months now. Like I said when you told me you were pregnant I want to be in this child's life fully". "Well first he needs a name. I was thinking maybe Darren Zeek York.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Amber was allowed to take Darren home. She put the final touches on his birth certificate and checked it.

Name: Darren Zeek York.

Mother: Amber Holt

Father: Ryan York

Weight: 7.3 ounces

Height: 19"

Date of Birth: January 22nd, 2015

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Brown

It looked nice she signed it. Then the nurse handed Darren to Amber and Amber put him in his car seat. "Let's go get you home Darren." Amber said as she picked up the car seat and walked out of the hospital.

When Amber got back to her apartment, she found a note on the wall. She took Darren into her apartment and put him in the crib her dad bought. She sat on her bed and read the note.

- Hey kiddo. I heard from your mom that I have a grandson. Call me when you get a chance after you've gotten some sleep. I really want to meet him. Talk to you soon. Love ya, Dad.-

She put the note down and decided to sleep a little since Darren was sleeping.


	3. Authors note

**Hey this is an author's note. I'm in need of suggestions for the next chapter. I would like and could really use your ideas. Either PM Me or leave a review.**

**Thanks **

**JBBTRR5ROCKS **


	4. Chapter 4

One week had gone by and Darren Zeek York had been doing well only getting up 3 time a night. Amber was still adjusting to motherhood but loved her new baby boy. She decided to call him Zeek. Ryan had gotten all of his stuff out of his mom's house and was coming to visit his son.

Drew was at school when he ran into Hank. "Hey Hank what's up." They then started talking about college. "Drew I was wondering if you would be my best man." "At the wedding?" asked Drew. Hank nodded. "Sure I loved to." he then smiled. "Is this a hugging time?" Drew laughed "Ya I think it is." They then hugged.

"Knock Knock" he wispered. She knew that voice. "Come in" she wispered back. Ryan came through the door. "Hey Amber how are you."asked Ryan while he set his stuff down. "I'm doing good" she said as she finished folding on of Zeek's outfits, then going to Ryan to give him a hug. "Not much just being a mom." "Is he asleep?" Ryan asked. "No wanna hold him?" "Are you sure?" he asked nervously. "Of course he's your son too." she handed Zeek to Ryan. "So are you going to the wedding?" asked Amber. "What wedding?" "My mom's wedding." "Am I invited?" "Well I would normally get a plus one but since I'm in the wedding and have a week old newborn baby I get a plus two and would like for you to be my plus one." "OK I would be happy to be your plus one and I'll watch Zeek while the wedding is going on." said Ryan. "Alright I'll let my mom know."


	5. Chapter 5

They I'm so glad you all like my story. Any one watch the finally last night? What did you think hope to update soon but am losing focus.


End file.
